Wing's Dangerous Adventure
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: When Wing and Yuki finally meet again after being separated for 10 years, she's kidnapped. Now, it's up to Wing and her friends to save her from the Anti-Toons. One thing is certain: She wasn't expecting love problems. Wing/Sly Implied: Yuki/Silver
1. Arrival

Wing's Dangerous Adventure

Ch 1: Arrival

**Author's Note: In this chapter, It begins with Wing Skellington remembering her childhood with Yuki Bunny. Yuki Bunny used to live in Toon City but moved to Hollywood when she was 7 and the two haven't seen each other in a long time. This story tells of Wing's and Yuki's friendship as they see each other again. (This story has nothing to do with my other stories, okay?)**

-o- Wing's P.O.V -o-

"_**Wing?"**_

Who's that? Did someone call me? If so, where are you and where am I? Is this just some figment of my imagination or is it real?

"_**C'mon Wing, I'll race ya! Last one there is a rotten egg!"**_

Wait a minute…That voice, I recognize her voice. It's Yuki. Why are these memories coming back to me all of a sudden? Will something bad happen?

"_**I like your panther ears Wing. They're like my bunny ears!"**_

Yes, usually my panther ears popped up when I got really angry, but back when I was a child, they would usually pop up all the time. I got scared of how my friends would see me, but they all saw me no less as they did before they knew about my ears. Yuki was the first to accept me, since she too did have bunny ears.

"_**I-I don't like how I draw Wing…M-My drawings aren't as cute as yours."**_

Yuki had such low self-esteem when she was small. We would draw at the beach and at the end of the day we would show each other our drawings. Yuki would refuse, since she loved my drawings and didn't want to look like a fool. After a few months, I convinced her that we all draw differently, and that if she keeps practicing, she would, without a doubt, be a great artist.

"…_**Wing!..M-My daddy said w-we have t-t-to move away…I-I don't want to! Y-You're my friend!"**_

When her parents decided to move closer to Hollywood, she cried a lot. I tried putting a brave face, but I too eventually broke down crying. We were practically sisters. I remember crying a lot as I saw her board a plain. We hugged each other one last time before she left.

"_**Promise me no matter what, you'll never change."**_

We pinky promised each other that promise. I have pretty much stayed the same, except now I know how to control my panther ears a little better.

-o-o-

"Wing! C'mon, let's go!" I herd SG calling out to me. SG is a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail with a big red bow, a piece a hair covering half of her face. She wears a coat like pinstriped jacket that has black and white line, a black shirt under the jacket and a skull charm on her neck with a swirly eye on the left, an orange skirt with blue ripped jeans, and black boots. She's my father's sister by heart, so she's practically my aunt, but I see her as a sister. She leaned against the archway of my door and smiled.

"You don't want us to be late today of all days, do you?" She smirked as she crossed her arms. I groaned as I turned the other way and tried to sleep again. Yes, I was still sleeping. Why? Last night, it was a friend's birthday, and we partied up until 12 p.m. I usually sleep at 10, but my friends insisted on me staying a bit longer. After all, Sly was there. I blushed at just the thought of him.

If you haven't guessed it, I really like him, like, a lot! He's Sly Cooper, a raccoon thief. Now, I know what you're thinking; A thief? Are you crazy? No, No I'm not. If you got to know him better, you'd see that deep down he's a really nice guy. Yuki hasn't met him, but I'd bet she'd be freaked out if she learned he was a thief. We sent each other messages through the computer here and there, and she herd from the news about Sly. My friends now him too, and they don't mind him. Yuki is a rather shy girl that always follows the rules. She doesn't like anything dangerous.

"Wing, do you even know what day it is today?" SG said again. I muttered a 'No' to her, and herd her sigh. I could see her rolling her eyes and giving me a disappointed look. Hey, you can't blame me! I was tired from that party…So much sugar! Instead of yelling at me, she just laughed.

"It's the day Yuki Bunny comes over to visit you." She said. She had never met Yuki, but when I told her about Yuki, she's been looking forward to meeting her. My eyes widened when I herd her say that and I immediately jumped out of bed. I quickly ran over to my calendar and saw that she was right! Yuki was coming over today! OMG! It's been such a long time since I've seen her. Her parents decided that since they'll be gone for an entire month, she shouldn't be home alone. Yuki was coming back to Toon City! Carly, Erin, and Alyssa had befriended her there and told me she was still the shy and insecure girl she was 10 years ago. I know Carly, Erin and Alyssa because they came over to Toon City for 3 months on some mission.

Yuki didn't join them because she had gotten the flu and it didn't show any signs of getting any better. I was rather disappointed because I was actually looking forward to seeing her.

"Y-You're right!" I exclaimed as I let out a happy giggle.

"Okay then, your Dad got a call from Yuki saying that her plane will land in 30 minutes, so we have to get our things in gear and move out." SG said. "And…You're still not dressed. If you want, we'll pick her up and bring her hear without you, that way-"

"No! I promised Yuki I'd meet her at the airport, and I'm keeping that promise." I said as I quickly forgot my sleepiness and raided my closet for my clothes. SG laughed as she left my room, closing the door behind her.

-o- Minutes later -o-

"Tell me again, why you're all here?" I asked as Dad was driving the car and Mom was on the passenger. Inside the car were SG, Rukia, Dawn, Fox, and Silver. SG laughed nervously as she began to talk.

"Well, you think talking about Yuki would make one curious of how she looks like." SG said.

"I want to meet this Yuki girl." Fox said. "That…and I have nothing better to do."

"I want to see her at least." Rukia smiled. "Seeing as how you told me she draws, I want to see if she draws as good as you."

"I want to talk to her." Dawn giggled. "From what you and Silver keep telling us, she must be very nice. Silver here talked about her a lot; Looks like somebody has a crush!"

"T-That's not true." He frowned and turned away. I could see a little tint of pink on his cheeks. Yes, Silver also knew Yuki when we were small. He would protect Yuki from bullies like Vanitas and Duncan.

Vanitas would practically pull on her ears and tear up her drawings. He was far worse than Duncan, who called Yuki names, often making her cry. I would stand up against them, but it was usually Silver who ran in and saved her. She would usually hold his hand whenever she was scared and she'd ask his opinion about some stuff first. Nevertheless, the three of us were a group.

-o-o- Normal P.O.V -o-o-

"Oh, we're here." Jack said as he pulled over. Sally smiled as she saw that Wing was practically the first one out of the car.

"Wing, why don't you and your friends go on ahead, we'll catch up to you." She said as she and Jack smiled. They had to park somewhere and finding a place to park was harder than arriving at the airport. Wing nodded and waved as the car drove off.

"So, this is an airport." Rukia said. She had never been at an airport, and once she saw people running around, she sweat dropped. "It sure is crowded in there."

"C'mon! Yuki should have gotten off her plane and is probably waiting for us now." Wing said, but then, Dawn got a hold of her hand.

"How will we find Yuki through this gigantic crowd?" She asked.

"Yuki told me her flight number." Wing smiled. "Now, let's go!"

"Right!" Dawn, Rukia, SG, Silver, and even Fox all said in unison as they ran through the crowd. It was very hard to get through with people running around, babies crying, children whining, parents yelling, and a family crowd headed the same direction. Eventually, they made their way through the crowd. As they approached the boarding area, they all saw a girl with her luggage looking around, smiling to herself.

The girl had long raven hair, some of her bangs were covering her amethyst colored eyes which were examining the place. She had a purple hat with a ribbon on it, a dark purple cropped vest, a white long sleeved shirt under, a purple choker, a dark purple mini skirt, knee length socks, and dark purple boots. Once her amethyst eyes met the group's eyes, she smiled. They all noticed that She was staring at Wing, who looked like she wanted to cry.

The girl then ran over to Wing and hugged her. Once done, she released her grip on her and giggled.

"Wing! You haven't changed one bit." She laughed. "You're just as pretty as you were when you were small. I see you grew your hair."

"I can say the same thing about you Yuki." Wing laughed. "Wow, you really look pretty."

"Thank you, Wing." She smiled. "My friend back that moved away made them for me before she left."

The two then started to laugh and giggled among themselves, forgetting that Wing wasn't the only one who was dying to see Yuki. Yuki then noticed Silver, who smiled at her. He was about to speak, but was then embraced in a tight hug by the raven haired girl. He completely froze to the point where his muscles wouldn't even move. Eventually, he gained enough courage to hug the girl. Her cheeks grew red as he placed his arms around her. The two then parted and smiled.

"Silver, it's really nice to see you." She blushed. "I really missed you."

"I-It's nice to see you too." He said. "I missed you too."

As the two were surrounded by an awkward silence, Wing spoke up. "Yuki, I'd like you to met some of my other friends."

"This is Dawn." She introduced her to her blue haired companion. Dawn and Yuki shook hands as Dawn said "Finally nice to meet the girl who Silver and Wing keep talking about."

"Wing has also told me a lot about you." Yuki replied. "Pleasure to meet you."

"This is Rukia." Wing said as Rukia and Yuki shook hands and smiled among themselves.

"I hear you also draw, Rukia-San."

"Well, I do a little drawing here and there." Rukia smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing your drawings."

"Likewise." Yuki giggled.

"This is Fox." Wing said as the two quickly shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." He said, and she replied "You too."

"And finally, this is Skullgal, but you can call her SG." Wings smiled as the two shook hands and smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe I finally get to meet one of Wing's childhood friend." SG said. Yuki laughed and said "Thank you. I hear a lot of good things about you from Wing's messages. I finally get too meet you!"

"So, you did find her." Jack said as he and Sally entered the scene. Sally hugged the girl as she returned the favor.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, Yuki." Sally said. "Wow, you've really grown."

"Thank you, Mrs. Skellington." Yuki blushed from embarrassment. Sally then said "Oh, you don't have to call me that, just call me Sally."

"YYes Mrs. Skell- I mean, Sally." Yuki stuttered. Then, she continued by hugging Jack who laughed.

"Well, seems you're still the sweet young girl from what I hear." Jack said, calling back on what Bugs and Lola told him about their daughter.

"T-Thank you Mr. Sk-" She began but was cut off by Jack, who said "Jack."

"Right…Thank you, Jack." She said.

Wing smiled as they were now headed towards the car and Yuki was talking to Silver.

"_You really haven't changed, have you, Yuki?"_ She thought. _"You're still the sweet naive girl I meet in kindergarten. I'm glad you're back."_

From afar, we see a dark shadow, staring at the group, and most importantly, string at Yuki. The shadow then smirked as he/she saw the group getting into the car while Jack placed Yuki's luggage in the trunk. They then drove off and the figure finally spoke to himself/herself.

"So, you've finally come back, huh, Yuki?"

-o-o-o-

**Yuki: This fanfic is dedicated to Angelthewingedcat/Wing. She's the main character in this fanfiction. It was a little boring in the first chappie, but I promise, it gets better.**

**SG: SapphireYuki-Sama Doesn't own any characters here. They belong to their perspective owners.**

**Wing: We hope you all liked this fanfiction! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Yuki: Please review, I'd like to know what my audience thinks. =3**

**Three of them: Thank you for reading! We hope to see you on the next chapter! (wave)**


	2. Reality hits Hard

**Yuki: :D Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

~o~

Ch 2: Reality hits Hard

~0~

"I see you still live in the same neighborhood." Yuki giggled as Jack parked in the driveway and everyone got out of the car. Yuki stood there, looking at the house, as if she had never seen it before. She then down the street and saw a light blue house, which looked empty right now.

"It's great to be back in my old hometown." She said as Wing smiled and nodded.

"It's great to have you back with us, Yuki." Wing said. Yuki then noticed that Fox and Silver were carrying her luggage. She let out a small shriek as she ran over to them.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. ""You don't have to carry my luggage, I can do it myself."

Fox went ahead with her luggage, a smirk on his face as he walked off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuki looking worriedly at him.

"Wait, I-" Yuki was about to catch up to him but then Silver got a hold of her wrist. She froze for a long while before turning back, her cheeks were hinted with pink.

"Don't worry about it Yuki." He said. "We'll take care of it."

With that, he released his grip on her and walked into the house with luggage in hand. Yuki stood frozen for a long while, staring at the front door where the hedgehog was a few seconds ago. Wing, SG, Rukia, and Dawn noticed this and were rather curious to Silver and Yuki's relationship. Wing walked over to the raven haired girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, making her slightly jump.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Wing asked, concerned for her friend. Yuki slowly but surely nodded her head, and smiled at the brunette.

"Oh, don't worry about me Wing." She replied. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked. Yuki nodded, reassuring the group that she was telling the truth. The group decided to just shrug it off and they all walked in with Yuki, each speaking at the same time, spitting out questions at Yuki.

~o~

"Wing, did you hear?" Yuki said as the two girls were in the guest room, unpacking the girl's luggage and placing them in the assigned place.

"Hear what?" Wing asked as she was placing a dress in a hanger. Yuki then looked very worried as she said the following. "The Cooper Gang were spotted at a town not far from here."

Wing's heart skipped a beat as she heard the news. Yes, she knew about the Cooper Gang, considering the one she had a crush on was practically the leader. As Wing nervously hung the dress in the closet, she spoke up.

"R-Really?" She said. "What else do you know?"

"Nohting, all I know is that they were spotted by The Art Museum." Yuki then shuddered. "M-Maybe they were trying to steal a priceless painting…I-It's kind of scary thinking about it."

"Maybe they didn't steal anything, I mean, I herd in the news that the Art Museum director said that nothing was damaged or missing." Wing said, trying to act as if she didn't know too much or else she might get suspicious.

"Really?" Yuki sighed. "That's a relief."

"Yeah…It sure…is…" Wing slowly said as she turned around, having her back turned towards her.

"You don't think that the Cooper Gang could be in this town…Do you?" Yuki asked Wing. Wing completely froze at the question. As a matter of fact, they were in town, but she couldn't exactly say that to Yuki.

"I-I get kind of scared by the thought of it…" Yuki sat down on the bed, pulling her legs closer to her chest. "I bet they're very bad…o-or worse…I-I just can't bare to think about it if I were to run into them…"

"Yuki, maybe…maybe the Cooper Gang aren't **that** bad." Wing said as she placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, making the raven haired look up at the brunette.

"Maybe…b-but…I'm still scared…" Yuki said. "Nothing good could come out of thieves…I'm scared of them…"

Wing slightly frowned, but then looked worriedly. What was she to do now? She was planning on having Yuki meet Sly and the gang, but now, knowing that Yuki was terribly afraid of them, she couldn't do that. She wouldn't know how she would react. Yuki might end up calling the police, or worse, Carmelita Fox. She might end up leaving town and never ever return.

"D-Don't worry about it Yuki-Chan." Wing laughed nervously. "All we have to do is play it safe and we'll be alright. Just, try not to think about it."

"Yeah, you're right." Yuki slowly smiled. "I really should just relax. I'm here to have fun, not worry about silly little things. Thanks, Wing."

"Heh…No problem." Wing said. "Now, how about we finish unpacking you?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Yuk laughed as the two continued to unpack the luggage.

~0~

"Hmm…" Yuki was seen walking downstairs as she looked around. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Sally and SG talking. SG was on sitting by the kitchen table, and Sally was cooking. The two girls noticed the raven haired and smiled.

"Oh, Yuki." Sally laughed. "What are you doing here? Are you done unpacking?"

"Yes." Yuki said. "Thanks to Wing, I finished a little earlier."

"Well, that's good to hear." SG said. Yuki then walked over to Sally and took out something from her pocket. Sally, noticing this, stopped what she was doing and watched as Yuki took out a while piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Sally.

"What's this?" Sally asked. She unfolded the piece of paper and noticed it was a check from Bugs Bunny. It had his signature and amount of money written on it.

"My daddy said that this should be enough to cover for my expenses while I stay here." Yuki explained. "Please accept it."

"B-But Yuki, this is way more than we need…" Sally stuttered as she looked at the amount of money placed on the check.

"Please, my daddy and mommy would also like to show their appreciation for letting me stay here." Yuki said as she bowed. "Please, I do hope you accept this on my parents' behalf."

"I couldn't possibly…" Sally muttered.

"Please, Sally." Yuki said. "Accept it."

The three stayed silent for minutes, if not, hours, just standing there. Sally then nodded and slightly smiled.

"Well, Alright then, but only because you asked me to." Sally said as Yuki giggled and hugged the redhead.

"Thank you." Yuki said as she separated herself from Sally and left the room. SG decided to see why Sally was making a big deal about the money, and took the check from her hand. When she saw how much money was written on it, she nearly fell back.

"Woah!" She gasped. "That's a lot of money."

~0~

As Yuki was heading upstairs, she bumped into someone around the corner of the hall. She immediately fell backwards, with someone on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes just to meet golden colored eyes. Moments passed before she realized who it was, and her face was beet red.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered nervously as she tried looking somewhere else, but she was just so mesmerized by Silver's golden eyes. Silver's cheeks were bright red, considering they were so close to each other.

"Ugh…No problem." He responded back. The two were still in a position that made it awkward for the two of them.

"…I wanted to talk to you, Yuki." He said, catching the raven haired girl's attention. She noticed he sounded serious and looked up at him. She stayed silent, as a sign that she was listening to him. He sighed as he looked a little sad.

"I understand that…You're…um…going out with Sonic." He said slowly. "Is that true?"

"…Wing told you?" She asked.

"No. I didn't even know she knew…" She said. "I herd it from Carly."

"Y-You know Carly?" She stuttered.

"I do." He said. "Back to the question. Is it true that you and Sonic are…together?"

"…W-We are." She said. "He and I became really close, and then…well…we just happened to start going out."

"…I see…" He sighed as he slowly got up. Yuki slowly got up and saw that Silver wasn't really facing her direction anymore. He seemed to have been actually trying to avoid looking at her.

~0~

Yuki had left Silver alone in the hallway, considering she had been trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen, nor would he face her. It's true, she did have feelings for him when she was younger, but…right now, her heart belongs with Sonic. Still, she can't help but be nervous around him. As she threw herself on the bed, she let out a loud sigh. She decided to stop thinking about this and just go and spend some time with Wing. After all, she had been looking forward to it since she came here. She propped herself out of the bed and happily left her room while adjusting her hat.

As she walked over to Wing's room, she knocked on her door. When Wing didn't reply, she knocked again. No reply. She decided to enter the room, so, she slowly opened the door. She was rather surprised when she saw Wing's room empty. The only thing that was odd was that the window was wide open. The wind blew in and out, and with it, swayed the curtains on Wing's window.

She walked over to the window, and saw that Wing was outside, and by what it looked like, she was in a hurry to get somewhere. Yuki decided to follow and saw that near Wing's window was an old oak tree. She slowly jumped out of the window and into the oak tree's huge branch. She then proceeded to climbing down and following pursuit.

~0~

It seemed as though she was in a huge maze as she followed Wing through the silent night. She kept twisting and turning by streets and alleyways. To one point, Yuki almost lost Wing's tracks and nearly got lost. It seemed forever until Wing stopped by what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Yuki hid behind some boxes as Wing was looking around, making sure nobody was following her. Yuki took in deep breaths, but made sure she was silent about it. She didn't want Wing thinking that one of her best friends was a stalker or anything. What could Wing be hiding that is so important that she wants to make sure nobody was around to see it? This made Yuki even more curious, so, she just had to follow her. Also, it must be very important considering she snuck out of her own home at night. Once Wing noticed that the coast was clear, she entered the abandoned warehouse.

Yuki slowly stood up from her hiding spot and stood there. Again, she was curious to what Wing had to hide, but on the other hand, she didn't want to invade on her privacy. _'I'm sure Wing won't mind…I mean, after all, I will make sure not to get discovered…Okay then, here goes."_

With that said, Yuki quickly but quietly entered the warehouse. She stayed within the shadows, making sure she wasn't found. When she hid behind some wooden boxes, she examined the whole place. What she saw made her mouth drop wide open. From inside, it looked like a lair of some sort, because she saw tons of computers, some weapons were hung, in the middle was a huge table. In one of the chairs, she could see Wing sitting in it. The chair facing behind her had someone sitting on it, but she couldn't see since his or her back was turned towards her.

"Where is everyone?" Wing asked the person in the chair. Yuki listened carefully, considering it sounded like they were barely whispering from where she was standing.

"Don't worry about that, they'll be back soon." Another voice said. Yuki figured it was a male because of the sound of the voice.

"Alright then." Wing sighed.

"Something wrong?" The voice asked, and sounded concerned for the brunette.

"It's nothing…" Wing said, resting her chin in her hand.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's nothing." The male responded. "Tell, what's bothering you?"

"…I-It's a friend of mine…" Wing started. "Remember how I said a childhood friend that moved away was coming back?"

"Yes, I believe you said her name was Yuki?" The male said unsure.

"Yes, Yuki Bunny." Wing continued. "She already moved in with us."

"You don't sound so happy about it." The voice said. "Yesterday, you were very excited about it."

"…I am…but…" Wing hesitated. "…I was planning on having her meet you guys, but…"

"But what?"

"She…she's very…sensitive about…the gang."

"How so?"

"She's scared of you guys. She thinks you guys are…well, evil."

Yuki's heart stopped for a complete minute, if not, hours as Wing said those words. _"W-Wait…D-Don't tell me that…"_

"I see." The owner of the voice stood up. "Don't worry Wing, We'll make sure not to bump into Yuki if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sorry." Wing apologized. The owner made his way around the table, and once Yuki saw who it was, she placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with fear. It was him, Sly Cooper!

"Don't worry about it Wing." Sly said as he placed a hand on Wing's shoulder. This cause Wing to slightly blush and smiled up at the raccoon thief. Yuki, still frozen by fear, decided that she had seen way too much. She decided to leave now and as she was heading outside, she accidentally tripped over something and fell, letting out a small yelp. Apparently, it wasn't so small, considering both Wing and Sly herd it. Wing immediately stood up, and looked like she was ready to fight alongside Sly.

"Who's there?" Wing asked. Yuki, knowing she was still well hiding within the shadows stayed silent.

"_...Oh no…"_ Yuki thought. _"W-What do I do? What do I do?"_

"Show yourself!" Sly demanded, as he could make out a silhouette getting up from the floor. As Yuki stood up, she was ready to make a run for it, but then again, Sly would probably catch up to her.

"We'll ask once more. Who's there?" Wing asked, her voice sounded serious. "Tell us, or we'll find out on our own, with any needs necessary."

Yuki let out a loud sigh, as she knew this was the end of it all. As she stepped closer to them, she began to think about Wing. How could Wing not be scared of Sly? Was she a part of their group?

It seemed forever, but when Wing and Sly saw the person step into the light, Wing gasped. Yuki was the last person she wanted to be here. Sly noticed that Wing was staring at the raven haired girl with such intense, that he knew automatically that this girl was not a good sign.

"…Yuki?" Wing finally spoke, forcing the raven haired girl to look up at them. Her amethyst colored eyes looked like they were ready to cry. Wing knew that Yuki was sad and mad at the same time, as she had kept a big secret from her. Sly just stood there, now realizing that it was **definitely** not a good sign for this girl to appear here.

_"Why?"_

~0~

**Yuki: :D That is all for this chapter everyone. I know it's small, but I wanted to leave it in a good cliffhanger.**

**Wing: ^_^; You sure did.**

**SG: I guess we'll have to wait till next time.**

**Yuki: =) Yup! Now, I'd like to thanks the following for reviewing:**

Secret-Universe: Really? I didn't know! Thanks for reviewing!

Skullgal94: Thank you!

Wordgirlserenity64: :D Thank you!

Angelthewingedcat: Aww, thank you so much! Hope you end up liking it!

**Yuki, SG, and Wing: R&R!**


	3. Disappointment

-o-o-o-

Ch: 3: Disappointments

-o-o-o-

"Why?" That question rang throughout the base. Wing stood there, frozen as she watched her friend tremble. She didn't know if it was from anger, sadness, or even fear. The raven haired girl refused to look directly at her and Wing couldn't stand it. Wing knew that Yuki would find out eventually, she just didn't expect her to find out now. Sly on the other hand could see the tension grow in the room, especially from Wing. He knew her better than anyone else, even through their years in the orphanage. She always stayed the same, always caring for others yet having a fierce sense of justice. She wasn't one to let herself be pushed around.

"Look, Yuki," Sly said as he walked towards the raven haired girl. "Wing was just-"

He tried placing a hand on his shoulder, but she stepped back. As she looked up, he could see the fear in her amethyst colored eyes. As she looked up at him, she managed to say a few words.

"D-Don't touch me…" She muttered. "S-Stay b-back!"

He did as he was told and backed away from the girl. He hadn't realized he had put so much fear into this one girl he didn't even know. As Yuki's eyes were watery, she glanced over to Wing. Wing was still in a shocked mode, unaware of her surroundings.

"Wing…Why?" Yuki asked. "W-Why didn't you at least tell me?"

"…Yuki…H-How could I tell you?" Wing managed to say. "I saw…how scared you were when I mentioned Sly…I-I…I thought that if I told you…you'd call the police on him…"

"Wing…" Yuki finally cried. "…Y-You didn't trust me…enough to tell me?"

"N-No! T-That's not what I meant!" Wing exclaimed as she ran over to her friend's side. She then placed her hands on her shoulder as she tried to console her friend who was now crying her eyes off.

"I kept this secret so I wouldn't…I wouldn't end up hurting you…" She muttered. Yuki didn't know whether or not to believe her best friend. This was getting to be very confusing.

"…I-I…" Yuki couldn't form any other words, as she stepped back. Wing noticed her sudden retraction but she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I'm weak..." Yuki whispered before quickly turning around and running off full speed. Wing did nothing but watch her run off, it wasn't like she could stop her; and even if she did, what would she say?

"Wing, you're not gonna let her go off like that, are you?" Sly asked but then noticed that the young brunette wasn't even paying attention. Her eyes looked so full of worry and sadness, it wasn't hard for anyone to see how troubled she had become.

"…Wing?" He tried catching her attention, but nothing was working. The girl was totally consumed in her thoughts.

-0-0-

"Yuki, what's wrong?" SG asked as the raven haired entered the humble house, her eyes red and puffy; she could tell Yuki had recently spent some time crying. The only thing she didn't know was **why** she was so upset.

"O-Oh, It's nothing." Yuki smiled at the skull girl, but SG wasn't fooled. She could see that her smile was practically forced, and frankly, it didn't suit her.

"Where did you go anyway? We got real worried." Dawn asked, ignoring the puffy eyes.

"Well, I wanted to go for a little walk, to clear my mind." She replied. "I guess I really didn't notice that time had gone by so fast. I'm sorry about making you all worry so much."

"Next time, you should tell someone where you're going." Fox informed "That way we know about your whereabouts."

"Right." Yuki nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

"Well, as long as you're alright, it's okay." Rukia smiled.

"I hope I didn't trouble you all." Yuki apologized. "Well then, it's been quite a long day for me. I might as well go to sleep. Tomorrow, all of us have a big day, right?"

"That's right." Fox mumbled. "Wing promised you that we'd all hang out for the day. Have you decided where we're gonna go?"

"O-Oh! I-I haven't." She blushed, embarrassed. "I'll just go wherever you guys want to go."

"Well, I have a contest tomorrow, want to go see?" Dawn said excitedly, hoping the girl would say yes.

"Of course Dawn." Yuki said. "Wing told me about how important this contest is going to be for you, and I don't want to miss it for the world."

"Thank you, Yuki." Dawn giggled as the raven haired bid them all good night and walked up the stairs. Once out of sight and ear shot, they all frowned.

"I'm worried about Yuki." Dawn commented.

"She seemed a little off." Fox nodded. "Could it be she that she's hiding something?"

"Maybe. "Rukia sighed. "Whatever it was, Its clearly bothering her."

"We have to ask her tomorrow then." SG said, and everybody in the room nodded. They were busy wondering what could have made her so upset, they failed to hear the muffled cries coming from the guest bedroom. All except one; Silver. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but he just wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

"I'm sorry..." He could hear her muffled voice. She sobbed and cried for a long period of time, till she had actually fallen asleep. Silver didn't sleep until he actually checked her room and herd her soft breath, signaling she was asleep.

"What happened?" He slowly whispered as he closed the door, unknown to him that she had actually listened into his question.

-0-0- The following day -0-0-

"Hey, Yuki-Chan, do you want to-" Dawn entered the room, expecting to meet a raven haired girl still sleeping, but she didn't. She then saw a peculiar note on the guest bed, and decided to read its contents.

**To everyone,**

**I'm so sorry about running off like this, but I decided to take a walk around the park with Wing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I hope you all don't get mad at me when I come back. At least I left a note so you guys would know where I am. I'll see you all later!**

**Sincerely,**

**Yuki Bunny**

'…_Oh, well…'_ Dawn sighed as she placed the note inside her pocket and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the stair though, she was met by SG and Sally. SG was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee while Sally was busy cooking for the rest of the family.

"Morning." SG mumbled as she sipped her hot drink, careful not to burn herself.

"Dawn, be a dear and go wake up Yuki for me." Sally smiled. "I bet she's hungry."

"Yuki isn't here." Dawn handed the letter to SG, who read. "She said she was at the park with Wing-"

"But that can't be." Sally shook her head. "Wing didn't come home last night; she stayed with Sly and his gang."

"…Something must have happened to her." SG stood up. "Let's check out the park then. With any luck, she didn't lie to us about that."

"Please, bring her back safely." Sally sighed, worried for the young rabbit girl.

"Don't worry," SG smirked. "We will."

-0-

**So that's the end of that chapter, sorry it took long to update, had so much school work! Sorry about any typos. They're evil! DX**

**R&R!**


End file.
